The present invention relates to an arrangement for supporting a railing, a guardrail, a fence and the like. More particularly it relates to an arrangement for supporting a railing or the like which comprises a base member and a bar-shaped member telescopable over the base member.
Arrangements for supporting a handrail and the like have been proposed comprising a base member mounted on a bottom plate which anchors the former in a support, e.g. concrete, and a hollow bar-shaped member telescopable over the base member and fixable thereto by an adhesive. In such arrangement, after fixing the hollow bar-shaped member relative to the base member the process of connecting the respective parts must be stopped until the adhesive is sufficiently hardened. This constitutes an essential disadvantage of the known arrangement since it delays the further mounting of other parts. The above-mentioned connection by use of an adhesive is also expensive because it requires some preliminary operations, such as for instance, cleaning of the surface to be covered with the adhesive, preparing and applying the adhesive and the like. The connection by an adhesive is also disadvantageous when the arrangement must be demounted without being damaged.